


Juice

by Kiyaar



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: ACTUAL FLUFF, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar
Summary: Early-morning not-actually-porn.





	Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Молочко](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311614) by [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor)



> Pick a fictional interval somewhere in 616 and pretend they're friends. And by friends I mean 'fucking on the reg.'

Steve opens the curtains to streaming sunlight and Tony _hates it_.

“Nope,” Tony says, and burrows into the filthy sheets. He decides not to care what the damp spot against his cheek is. It can’t be worse than blindness by sunlight. He throws the comforter over his head and resolves to fall back asleep. He rolls over onto his stomach and yelps because the sheets are _slimy_ and _cold_ and _ew,_ Jesus, they didn’t clean up, they should always clean up because this is foul and it’s all Steve’s fault.

Tony emerges, skittering away from the cold spot, still not entirely willing to let go of the comforter, smelling his hands.

“Are you smelling your hands?” Steve asks, and strides, in glorious full-frontal, to the bathroom.

“I have to change these,” Tony declares, already out of bed and yanking at a corner of the fitted sheet. “ _Christ_ ,” he says. “How did we decide this was a good idea,” Tony says, holding the sheets up. There’s a markedly dark spot on his side. “It’s like sleeping with a _pig._ ”

Steve throws his head back and gargles something in the bathroom. “We didn’t decide,” Steve says, after spitting. “ _You_ decided to fall asleep on top of me. No decisions were involved. Nor stamina. Pigs are actually incredibly clean animals, by the way. I’ve slept with pigs.”

“That was a terrible choice,” Tony says absently.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, surveying the pile of linens Tony has made. “Definitely beat being captured by Hydra. In winter. In Switzerland.” He looks at the bed and rolls his eyes. “I guess I’ll just go back to my room,” he shrugs.

Then he puts his hand on the doorknob, and Tony’s heartrate just about doubles.

“Steve,” Tony hisses. “ _Steve_. What are. You have – _juice_ on your ass, Steve, _stop–”_

“Juice?” Steve asks. “Really?” He swipes a hand between his legs and holds it up. “This is yours.”

“ _I know_ ,” Tony hisses, “you can’t go out, it’s like 6, people are _up.”_

“No one gets up this early,” Steve shoots back at him, because Steve is a shit when he wants to be. “It’s _un-American_ ,” he adds, in a perfect imitation of Tony’s inflection.

“Carol is up,” Tony lies, because Steve Rogers cannot walk down the hallway naked as the day he was born covered in Tony’s fluids.

“Come back,” Tony says. “I’ll put the sheets back. You can put your hand over my mouth while you fuck me.”

Steve saunters over like he wasn’t planning this all along. He’s gleaming. His hair is in perfect disarray. His muscles actually ripple as his legs move.

Tony halfheartedly puts his hands over his growing erection.

“I bet,” Steve murmurs, nudging at Tony's crotch with his thigh, and slides his hand up the front of Tony’s bare stomach. “I bet you'll let me do more than that,” Steve hisses.

Tony’s skin erupts in goosebumps.

“That doesn’t sound like me at all,” Tony says, and melts into the solid plank of Steve’s body. Tony’s hair is greasy, sweat-damp, and he doesn’t care. He rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. He reaches his tongue out to taste Steve’s collarbone.

“There’re no sheets,” Tony says.

“It’s ok,” Steve says, whisper-quiet, against Tony’s neck. “We’ll be careful. _Fastidious,_ even.”

“That doesn’t sound like either of us,” Tony says. If he’s enough of a brat maybe he can get Steve to throw him down, or pick him up, or get him in a chokehold long enough to make him kneel, or –

Steve presses him up against the window.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More tumblr ficlets! I am [kiyaar](kiyaar.tumblr.com) on tumblr! and this is a [rebloggable post](http://kiyaar.tumblr.com/post/107076172483/stevetony-sunlight) (old) that you can reblog.


End file.
